


Cant Sleep Without You Here

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a very strong relationship with sleepy snuggles, so this is the product of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cant Sleep Without You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it's 2 am and inspiration strikes!
> 
> (this was one of those times)

It’s late and I can’t sleep, though not for a lack of trying.

I’m not used to falling asleep without having Baz less than three feet away from me. Not that he’s much farther now. He’s only out watching the telly from the couch. Yet, as I toss and turn in my bed, I can’t help but feel it is somehow too empty.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and pull one of Baz’s jumper’s out from the drawer in the nightstand. He keeps a whole bunch of his clothes in random drawers here. We may not live together anymore, but he still spends enough nights here that it just makes sense for him to leave something to wear here. The sleeves are a bit too long and fall past my fingertips. I find an extra comfort in that, like Baz is covering  _all_  of me and keeping me safe and warm. There’s a pair of argyle socks that must have been under the jumper, so I pull those over my feet before I shuffle out the bedroom door to go find Baz.

 

* * *

 

Snow went to bed an hour ago.

I don’t know why I stayed out here. Surely my Netflix marathon could have waited until tomorrow, but for some reason I couldn’t drag myself away from the screen. The episode I’m watching only has ten minutes left. When it’s over, I’ll go to bed with my boyfriend…where I should have been an hour ago.

I hear the door creak open so I look over and see Snow shuffle his way out into the living room. He’s wearing my jumper - which covers his hands completely, a pair of blue boxer briefs, and argyle socks that come up to almost his knee. He looks absolutely ridiculous. It’s adorable.

One of his sweater-covered-hands comes up to rub one of his eyes as he tries - and fails - to stifle a yawn.

“I couldn’t sleep without you.”

I almost fight to keep a smile from spreading across my face before I realize  _I don’t have to do that anymore_. I pat the cushion of the couch next to me in answer, and Simon smirks back.

He shuffles the rest of the way over to the couch and curls up in a ball with his head in my lap. My hand finds its way into his bronze curls and his eyes slip shut. He’s asleep within seconds.

I guess I could watch another episode…or two.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I promise I will publish something longer. I'm trying I promise.
> 
> I hope you liked it!!! Let me know what you think here or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://magicathstewart.tumblr.com)


End file.
